Un amor algo ¿extraño?
by luis carlos
Summary: Butters empieza a fijarse en la mamá de su gordo amigo Cartman y de repente se da cuenta de que esta enamorado de ella, ¿que pasara con eso? hay Lemmon.


**UN AMOR ALGO… ¿EXTRAÑO?**

**Buenas noches damas y caballeros, como lo prometido es deuda aquí les traigo un pequeño fic de San Valentín y se trata de una pareja bien Crack que creo que nadie ha escrito antes :O, pero este fic no tiene nada que ver con las Crónicas de Mysterion y tiene Lemon. Ya saben que South Park no es mío, pero la historia y los personajes que me invente son de mi propiedad.**

Butters Leopold Stouch siempre iba a la casa de su "amigo" Eric Cartman cada vez que el gordo le pedía ayuda para uno de sus "geniales" planes y al llegar siempre era recibido por la gentil y amable señora Cartman.

-Hola Butters- le saludo gentilmente Linane.

-Ho-hola señora Cartman- le saludo un poco nervioso el pequeño rubio de diez años mientras se frotaba sus nudillos.

-¿Vienes a ver a mi calabacín?- le pregunto la castaña sin cambiar de semblante.

-Si se-señora- le dijo el rubio y la señora le dejo pasar a su casa.

-¿Do-donde está Eric?- le pregunto Butters.

-Dijo que estaría buscando algunas cosas para una especie de plan o algo así y que llegaría como en media hora- le respondió la mujer.

-"Típico de ese gordo imbécil, hacernos venir a su casa sin que el este para recibirnos"- espeto molesto la otra personalidad de Butters en su mente con su típica voz gutural.

-Su-supongo que puedo es-esperarlo- dijo el rubio tratando de no hacerle caso a su otra mitad.

-Claro, ponte cómodo- le dijo Linane y el rubio se sentó en el sofá que esta frente al televisor de la casa viendo algún programa de televisión.

-"Que aburrimiento"- dijo hastiado la otra mitad de Butters en su mente refiriéndose a lo que estaban dando en la tele.

-¿Quieres unas galleticas?- pregunto Linane mientras salía de la cocina con una bandeja llena de galletas.

-No qui-quiero ser una mo-molestia- le dijo el rubio humildemente mientras se frotaba los nudillos.

-No seas tontico, no serás ninguna molestia- le dijo gentilmente la señora Cartman mientras sonreía y se sentaba al lado de rubio y este se sonrojo un poco por eso.

-Bu-bueno, gracias- dijo el chico para luego coger una galleta y morderla.

-"Esta bien ricas estas galletas"- dijo la voz gutural en la mente del rubio mientras este comía las galletas.

-Están deliciosas señora Cartman- le dijo el rubio mientras en su boca estaba migajas de las galletas que se había comido.

-Me alegro que te gusten- le dijo la señora Cartman para luego limpiarle las mejillas al rubio con sus pulgares y eso hizo que el rubio se sonrojara.

-Gra-gracias señora Cartman- le dijo un poco avergonzado el pequeño rubio.

-De nada- le dijo sonriente la señora.

-¡Mamá ya llegue!- se escuchó la desagradable voz de Eric para luego escucharse el portazo de la puerta.

-"Ya era hora de que llegara esa bola de grasa"- espeto la otra mitad de Butters en su mente.

-Qué bueno que llegas cariño, aquí está tu amiguito Butters- le dijo su mamá.

-Ya era hora de que estuvieras aquí Butters, ven tenemos algo muy importante que hacer- le dijo sin rodeos el gordo mientras subía a su cuarto.

-Bu-bueno ya voy, gracias por las galletas señora Cartman- le agradeció el rubio mientras se frotaba sus nudillos.

-De nada, me alegro que te gustaran Butters- le dijo sonriente la señora Cartman y el rubio se había sonrojado por ese gesto y mientras subía las escaleras había botado un suspiro sin que se diera cuenta.

El plan de Cartman era sabotear las elecciones para hacer que Obama ganara las elecciones y ya saben lo que paso en ese episodio XD y cuando Butters estaba en el hospital luego de comer almendras y de que el culón lo pusiera peor, el rubio muy pocas veces recibía visitas de sus amigos y generalmente eran sus padres los que lo visitaban y después de unos días ya estaba un poco mejor.

-"Esto es lo que pasa por haberle hecho caso a culón idiota"- espeto molesto la otra mitad de Butters en su mente.

-Pe-pero al menos Obama ga-gano las elecciones- le dijo el rubio tratando de minimizar el problema, pero antes de que su otra personalidad le dijera algo…

-¿Estás aquí Butters?- pregunto de repente la señora Cartman que entre abría la puerta del cuarto en donde estaba hospedado el rubio.

-¿Señora Cartman?- pregunto asombrado el rubio- ¿Qué hace aquí?-

-Mi calabacín dijo que estabas aquí, así que vine a visitarte- le dijo sonriente la señora mientras entraba a cuarto

-"Hasta que al fin una nueva visita para variar"- espeto desagradecido la voz de la otra mitad de Butters en su mente.

Pasaron las horas en las que el pequeño rubio le contaba sobre las cosas que pasaron en la escuela antes de que ayudara al culo gordo y también como le había ido en el viaje a Hawái que tuvo con Kenny y de otras cosas mientras la señora Cartman le decía sobre lo "bien" que se comportaba su hijo.

-… y me dijo que había sido uno de los primeros en venir a visitarte- le terminó diciendo la mujer.

-"Y cuando llego ese bastardo no perdió el tiempo en jodernos"- dijo molesto la voz gutural en la mente del pequeño rubio.

-Bueno, den-dentro de unos días ya es-estaré totalmente recuperado- dijo Butters tratando de no prestarle atención a ese comentario.

-Pues me alegro por ti- le dijo la señora Cartman mientras sonreía amablemente y eso hizo que el rubio se sonrojara un poco, pero luego vio la hora en su reloj- Oh, que lastima ya es muy tarde, tengo que irme para poder prepararle a mi calabacín la cena- le dijo con pesar la mujer y el rubio puso semblante triste.

-Bueno… adiós señora Cartman-le dijo Butters sin poder disimular su semblante y eso no paso de ser percibido por Linane.

-No te pongan así, te prometo que mañana vendré a visitarte- le dijo la mujer para luego alzarle la quijada con su índice izquierdo-hasta mañana Butters- dicho esto le dio un beso en la mejilla izquierda y luego se fue.

El rubio se había sorprendido por esa acción y no sabía que decir y después se le formo una sonrisa tonta en la cara y voto una especie de suspiro y sentía como su corazón latía fuerte.

El tiempo pasaba y cada vez que Butters iba a la casa de Cartman y el gordo no estuviera para recibirlo, siempre estaba la señora Cartman que lo recibía siempre con una gran sonrisa y le ofrecía galletas o leche o alguna otra clase de comida y el rubio siempre aceptaba gustoso y los dos hablaban de diferentes cosas y llegándose a conocerse mejor.

Ya en la edad en la adolescencia, las cosas no habían cambiado demasiado, el rubio iba a casa de Eric para ayudarlo con sus ideas, aunque las ideas del gordo ya no eran tan anormales como las que hacía de niño, sino que se enfocaba más en cómo molestar a Kyle o estafar a las personas o lograr hacer que Patty Nelson se fijara en el castaño.

-… y ya sabes Butters, el sábado llevaras tu batería para así cantarle a Patty- le dijo Cartman, su plan consistía en cantarle una canción a Patty de noche frente a su casa y mientras él cantaba, Butters toca la batería y Token tocaría el bajo, de forma parecida a cuando hicieron su banda de rock cristiano.

-¿Es-estas seguro de que e-eso funcionara Eric?- le pregunto el rubio mientras se frotaba los nudillos

-Claro que funcionara y en esta ocasión la tendré conquistada- le dijo el gordo con sus aires de superioridad

-"Si claro cómo no, de la misma forma en que ha funcionado en las demás ocasiones"- espetó irónico y sarcásticamente la otra mitad de Butters en su mente.

Luego de eso el rubio se dio cuenta de que ya era tarde e hizo el ademan de irse, pero sin previo aviso empezó a llover fuertemente y no podía irse de la casa de los Cartmans.

-Oh recorcholiz, no pu-puedo regresar a mi ca-casa con esta lluvia y de se-seguro mis padres me castigaran- dijo preocupado el rubio mientras se frotaba sus nudillos.

-Que marica eres Butters, después de tantos años y aún no tienes los huevos para mandarlos al carajo- le dijo molesto y de forma desaprobatoria Cartman.

-"No puedo creer lo que voy a decir, pero este gordo idiota tiene razón"- le espeto su otra mitad con el mismo semblante que tiene Eric.

-Pu-pues que…- el rubio iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpido.

-No te preocupes por eso Butters, si quieres puedo llamar a tus padres y decirles que te quedas con nosotros- le dijo amablemente Linane.

-¿En serio?- le pregunto el rubio con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-Claro que es en serio.

-¡Gracias señora Cartman!- exclamo feliz el rubio.

-Ah… está bien, puedes quedarte en mi casa, solo porque me vas a ayudar a conquistar a Patty, pero te quedas a dormir en el sofá, no voy a compartir mi cama con alguien como tú, después me contagiarías tus mariconerías- le dijo hastiado y molesto el gordo.

-Gracias Eric.

-"Por lo menos nos devuelve el favor para variar"- espeto desagradecidamente la otra mitad en la mente de Butters.

-Si como sea- dijo el gordo restándole importancia a lo que dijo el rubio y subió a su habitación.

Mientras tanto la señora Cartman había llamado a la casa de Butters y les dijo a los padres del rubio que se quedaría en su casa y ellos no habían visto problema en eso.

-Listo Butters, tus padres no van a regañarte- le dijo sonriente Linane.

-Gracias señora Cartman- le dijo sonriente el rubio mientras se acomodaba en el sofá-cama y se arropaba con una manta que le había dado la mamá de su gordo amigo.

-Ya te eh dicho que puedes llamarme Linane- le corrigió dulcemente la mujer.

-Es-está bien seño- Linane- se corrigió a ultimo segundo el rubio un poco sonrojado y eso saco un pequeña risa por parte de la mujer.

-Hasta mañana Butters- le dijo la mujer para luego darle un beso en la mejilla al rubio y empezaba a alejarse de él

Butters soltó un suspiro y miraba fijamente como se alejaba la mujer y siendo ya un adolescente con las hormonas aumentando a niveles equivalentes a la lava de un volcán en erupción empezaba a notar cosas en la señora Cartman que no había notado cuando era un niño, como lo hermosa que era, sus senos, su trasero y… el rubio al fijarse en esos atributos se dio cuenta que cierta parte de su anatomía se estaba "emocionando" y al mirar debajo de la sabana vio como creía un gran bulto en sus pantalones.

-¡Oh salchichas!- grito sumamente avergonzado y rojo como un tomate.

-"Pues eso que tenemos abajo es un salchichón bien grande"- espeto burlón y lujurioso su otra mitad en su mente.

-¿Estas bien Butters?- pregunto la señora que se arrimaba por las escaleras y tiene su cabello suelto y se le notaba un poco la línea en su pecho que esta entre sus senos y eso hizo que el rubio se "emocionara" más de lo que estaba, pero afortunadamente había cogido un cojín y cubrirse esa parte y la mujer no se dio cuenta de eso.

-Si-si Linane, es-estoy bien, es solo que… vi una a-araña y eso me a-asusto- le mintió sin disminuir su sonrojo, pero como era de noche la mujer no pudo notarlo.

-Oh, bueno que duermas bien y…- la señora Cartman fue interrumpida.

-¡OIGAN YA CALLENSE Y DEJEN DORMIR MALDITA SEA!- se escuchó el grito furioso de Eric.

-Ya te oímos cielo, no te enojes- le trato de tranquilizar su mamá y luego de que el gordo dijera un último insulto la mujer le deseo buenas noches y a Butters y este le devolvió el gesto.

-¿Qué es lo que me está pasando?- se preguntó así mismo el rubio para luego ver a su "amiguito".

-"Ni idea, pero no puedo esperar para aplicar lo que Kenny nos enseñó en esa ocasión"- dijo lujurioso su otra mitad, refiriéndose a unas "clases" en las que Kenny les había enseñado a sus amigos a como satisfacer sus necesidades cuando su… "pajarito" estaba muy emocionado XD y Butters al recordar eso se puso más rojo de lo que estaba.

-¡¿Pe-pero que cosas dices?, es-este no es el lugar ni el mo-momento adecuado para eso!- le dijo alarmado Butters.

-"Gr… que aguafiestas"- le dijo molesto su otra mitad- "pero no importa, cuando ya estemos solos en nuestro cuarto ya no tendrás excusas"- le terminó diciendo lujurioso.

El tiempo seguía pasando y Butters seguía fijándose más y más en la señora Cartman y aún luego de auto satisfacerse en varias ocasiones, su interés por ella no mermaba ni un poco, al contrario parecía aumentar más y más y en algunas ocasiones se perdía en sus pensamientos y soñaba despierto con una sonrisa estúpida en su cara.

-¿Butters?- le pregunto Kyle, los chicos ya tienen alrededor de diecisiete años y estaban en la cafetería de la escuela y es San Valentín.

-¿Butters?- pregunto esta vez Stan moviéndolo un poco, pero el rubio no reaccionaba.

-¡BUTTERS!- grito enojado Cartman y los que estaban cerca de él se taparon los oídos de dolor y parece que todas las personas en la escuela lo escucharon.

-Carajo Cartman, me dejaste sordo- le dijo molesto Kenny mientras se sobaba sus oídos.

-¿Eh, dijiste algo Eric?- le pregunto Butters que apenas se había dado cuenta de que lo llamaban.

-¿Qué te pasa Butters?, últimamente estas distraído- le dijo Craig de forma neutral y no complicándose demasiado por el grito del culón.

-¿A mí?, no me pasa nada, ¿por qué?- pregunto el rubio.

-¡OH DIOS SANTO, TAL VEZ LOS EXTRATERRESTRES LOS SECUESTRARON Y LE PUSIERON UN DISOSITIVO EN LA CABEZA Y LO ESTEN CONTROLANDO Y POR ESO SE ESTE COMPORTANDO DE FORMA EXTRAÑA!- exclamo alterado Tweek con una de sus paranoias… como era de esperarse mientras le daba tics en su ojo izquierdo y se jalaba su camisa con su mano derecha y con la izquierda se jalaba su cabello.

-Tweek… ya cálmate por favor- le dijo un poco hastiado Token.

-Si Tweek cálmate, mejor toma café- le dijo Clyde mientras le pasa una taza de café.

-Pero Craig tiene razón Butters, algo raro te pasa- le dijo Kyle.

-No-no sé de qué están hablando- les dijo el rubio mientras se frotaba sus nudillos.

-¿No estás pasando por una de tus crisis mentales, verdad?- le pregunto Kevin con cierta precaución.

-¿Qué? ¡NO!- le dijo alarmado el rubio

-"¿Cómo se le ocurre decir eso?"- pregunto molesto lo otra personalidad de Butters en su mente.

-Un momento, ¡ya se lo que le pasa!- exclamo Kenny ganándose la atención de todos, especialmente la de Butters.

-¿Qué?- le pregunto Stan con cierta curiosidad.

-Butters este enamorado- dijo con seguridad el rubio cenizo.

-¿¡QUE!?- le preguntaron asombrados, especialmente Butters.

-¿Qué dijiste Kenny?- le pregunto Kyle.

-Lo que oyeron Butters está enamorado- volvió a decir seguro el rubio cenizo y todos vieron al rubio claro que estaba con la boca entre abierta y casi tan rojo como el cabello de Kyle.

-¿E-eso es cierto Bu-Butters?- le pregunto Jimmy.

-Eh… ¡No, claro que no!- respondió el rubio alarmado mientras se frotaba sus nudillos rápidamente y sin disminuir su sonrojo. Eso no podía estar pasándole, ¿enamorado?, no puede ser y no solo eso, ¿y de la mamá de Cartman?, no podía decírselo a nadie, ya que de seguro el culón mataría a sus padres y se los daría de comer como lo hizo con los padres de Scott Tenorman.

-"Esto no puede ser"- dijo asombrado su otra mitad.

-Esa expresión en tu cara lo dice todo Butters- le espeto Craig como si fuera cualquier cosa.

-Es cierto, no puedes engañarnos- le dijo seguro Luis Carlos (¡SORPRESA XD!).

-¿Quién es la afortunada?- le pregunto Clyde con cierta emoción.

-Oh el afortunado- dijo burlón Kevin sacándole unas risas a los demás.

-Ya en serio, ¿Quién es la afortunada?- le pregunto Kenny.

-Es que… pues…- el otro rubio no sabía que decir, pero afortunadamente para él la campana sonó indicando la hora de regresar a clases, así que rápidamente se fue de la cafetería y el resto de los chicos bufaron molestos.

-No joda, si tan solo en este fic tuviera mis poderes mentales, ya hubiera sabido de quien está enamorado Butters- dijo molesto el colombiano.

-Pues estas no son Las Crónicas de Mysterion, así que tendrás que aguantarte como todos nosotros- le espeto Kyle (NA: que buen auto promotor soy ¿verdad? XD).

-Maldita sea- masculló sin cambiar de semblante- bueno no importa, de seguro mi contra parte del mundo real me dirá de quien está enamorado Butters, ¿verdad?- me pregunto Luis mirándome a través la pantalla del computador.

-(Por supuesto)- le respondí (NA: como se nota que me gusta hablar conmigo mismo ¿verdad? XD).

Luego de que las clases terminaran, Butters se fue rápidamente de la escuela en su Harley para que así los demás chicos no le volvieran a preguntar de quien estaba enamorado.

Al llegar a su casa, Butters no perdió el tiempo en meterse en su cuarto a ponerse a pensar en lo que le dijo Kenny. Eso no podía ser cierto, no puede estar enamorado de Linane Cartman, después de todo ella era mucho mayor que él y es la mamá de Eric, aunque pensándolo más detenidamente, recordaba todas esas veces en las que ella lo trataba cariñosamente y le ofrecía comida cuando él iba a visitar al culón y también recordaba todas esas veces cuando le contaba sobre los diferentes problemas que tenía y como sus padres lo castigaban por cualquier pendejada y ella siempre lo escuchaba atentamente y le apoyaba y le daba ánimos y al haber recordado eso hacía que se diera cuenta de que esas veces en las que se sonrojaba y botaba suspiros y en las que se… "emocionaba" no era solo porque estaba en desarrollo físico, sino porque se había enamorado de Linane Cartman sin que él mismo se diera cuenta.

-"Eso explica porque siempre te embobabas cuando la mirabas fijamente"- espeto la voz gutural en su cabeza.

-Si…- dijo en suspiro- ¿pero ahora que voy hacer, le digo que me gusta?- pregunto.

-"Pues no sería mala idea"- le apoyo su otra mitad.

-¿Pero y si no me corresponde y me manda al carajo?- se angustio e entristeció ante esa posibilidad.

-"Pues si no lo intentamos, no lo sabremos"- le espeto su otra mitad.

El rubio asintió y se fue de su casa en su Harley rumbo a la casa de los Cartmans y al llegar estacionó su moto y con pasos lentos y nerviosos se acercó a la puerta de la casa y la golpeo tres veces para luego empezarse a frotar los nudillos rápidamente.

-¿Pe-pero que estoy ha-haciendo?, no puedo ha-hacer esto- se dijo así mismo.

-"No seas marica"- le espeto molesto su otra mitad y cuando el rubio hizo el ademan de irse…

-¡Hola Butters!- saludo gentilmente la señora Cartman luego de abrir la puerta, a pesar de los años ella aún sigue siendo muy hermosa y tiene el cabello suelto y eso sonrojo un poco al rubio.

-Ho-hola Li-linane- saludo aún más nervioso el rubio.

-¿Vienes a ver a mi calabacín?- le pregunto sonriendo la castaña.

-Eh… no, ven-vengo a hablar con us-usted- le dijo lo más firme posible y eso asombro un poco a la señora.

-¿Conmigo?- le pregunto la señora sin entender.

-Si-si- le dijo el rubio y la mujer le dejo pasar y los dos se sentaron en el sofá de la sala.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?- le pregunto la señora.

-…- el rubio no sabía que decir y solo se limitaba a observarla y al hacer eso se embobo enseguida y se le formo de nuevo una sonrisa idiota en la cara.

-¿Estas bien Butters?- le pregunto preocupada la señora mientras le ponía una mano en la frente pensando que tiene fiebre y esa acción hizo que el rubio regresara en sí y luego le tomo delicadamente la mano que tenía en su frente y luego cogió la otra mano de la mujer y esta se sorprendió por ese gesto.

-Señora Cartman, tengo que decirle algo muy importante- le dijo con decisión en rubio.

-¿Sí?- le pregunto sin entender la castaña.

-Usted… yo…- el rubio volvió a ponerse nervioso.

-"¡Ya dilo de una maldita vez!"- le dijo exasperado su otra mitad.

-¡Usted me gusta señora Cartman!- le soltó de golpe el rubio y al darse cuenta de lo que dijo soltó las manos de la castaña y se las llevó a la boca.

-¿Qué…?- le pregunto atónita la mujer.

-Yo… yo la amo Linane, desde hace mucho tiempo la eh amado, pero solo ahora me doy cuenta de lo que siento por usted- le dijo el rubio con la mayor firmeza posible.

-¿En serio…?- le pregunto aún atónita la mujer

-Sí, la amo por ser tan cariñosa, tan gentil, tan comprensiva y por todas esas veces en las que ha sido tan amable conmigo durante todos estos años- le dijo firmemente el rubio mirándola a los ojos.

-…- la mujer no sabía que decir, nunca se había imaginado que el amigo de su hijo les dijera esas palabras.

-¿Soy un tonto verdad?- le pregunto el rubio pensando que la castaña no lo quisiera como el a ella sí y que ahora lo odiaría por eso- me lo suponía, en estos momentos debe pensar que solo soy un mucha estúpido que no sabe lo que dice- le dijo el rubio mientras se le salían lágrimas de tristeza y dolor y se ponía de pie y se acercaba a la puerta con la intención de irse- sé que no soy la gran cosa y que solo soy un chico ingenuo e inocente y creo que nunca pueda a encontrar a una mujer tan maravillosa como usted- le dijo el rubio aun llorando, pero…

-Butters…- le dijo cariñosamente la mujer mientras le cogía su cachete derecho con su mano izquierda y hacía que el rubio la viera y luego le puso su otra mano en el otro cachete y con sus pulgares les secaba las lágrimas- no te digas esas cosas, no eres un muchacho tonto ni estúpido y eres una gran persona, eres amable, gentil, cariñoso y tierno-le dijo sonriente la mujer.

-¿Pero y usted, me ama como yo la amo?- le pregunto el rubio.

-… No Butters, yo no te amo de esa manera, solo te quiero mucho-le dijo con pesar la castaña y eso hizo que el rubio volviera llorar con más fuerza y sintió una fuerte punzada en su corazón y se apartó delicadamente las manos de la mujer de su cara.

-Entiendo… sé que soy demasiado joven para usted y no estoy a su altura-siguió diciendo el rubio sin cambiar de semblante.

-No sigas diciendo esas cosas- le dijo la castaña para que se tranquilizara, pero luego lo miro de pies a cabeza y viendo la cicatriz que tiene en el lado izquierdo de la cara (NA: parecida a la de Kakashi, pero más grande)- pero sabes, nunca me había dado cuenta de lo guapo que eres y lo sexy que te vez con esa cicatriz y esa chaqueta de cuero negro tienes puesta- le dijo con un tono seductor.

-¿Eh?-pregunto el rubio ya que esa pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa.

-Tal vez tu y yo no podamos estar juntos como pareja y no te quiera como tú me quieres, pero eso no quiere decir que no podamos divertirnos un poco- le dijo de forma muy sensual.

-¿Qué quiere decir…?- el rubio no pudo seguir hablando porque la castaña lo beso en la boca y el rubio se sorprendió a más no poder.

-Si quieres podemos ir arriba y me demuestras lo mucho que me amas-le dijo seductoramente la castaña y eso sonrojo enseguida al rubio.

-¿Pe-pero y Eric?- pregunto asustado.

-Él esta con Patty, así que aprovechemos esta oportunidad- le dijo la mujer sin cambiar de semblante.

-…- Butters no sabía que decir, la mujer por la que tanto suspiraba y se sonrojaba se le estaba ofreciendo.

-"Es ahora o nunca"-le dijo lujurioso la voz en su cabeza.

**CINCO MINUTOS DESPUES…**

-¡AH SEÑORA CARTMAN!- exclamo Butters que tenía a la Linane encima suyo y movía sus caderas con fervor mientras el rubio les agarraba con firmeza sus nalgas y se las masajeaba y la ayudaba a moverse de arria abajo.

-¡Te gusta eso verdad!-exclamo Linane y luego cambiaron de posiciones y ella se encontraba debajo del rubio y este les daba fuertes y rápidas embestidas y la mujer enrollaba sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del rubio y este le sobaba el seno derecho y le lamia y succionaba el izquierdo y la castaña pasaba sus brazos por la espalda y se la rasguñaba un poco pero al rubio no le importo y seguía embistiendo con más fuerza y rapidez, hasta que…

-¡LINANEEE!- grito el rubio llegando al orgasmo y después de eso dio unas cuantas estocadas más hasta caer rendido encima de ella.

-¿Te fascino verdad Butters?- le pregunto la mujer con la respiración un poco agitada.

-Si… fue lo mejor que me ha pasado…-le dijo el rubio con el mismo semblante.

-Pues ahora, es hora del siguiente round- le dijo seductoramente.

-"Eso es música para mis oídos"- dijo lujurioso la otra mitad de Butters en su mente.

-¿¡Eh!?-le pregunto el rubio sorprendido por eso.

-¿No has escuchado la posición del perrito?- le pregunto l mujer sin cambiar de semblante y el rubio negó con la cabeza-pues es hora de que te enseñe algunas cuantas cosas-le dijo sin cambiar de semblante.

-"Me encanta que me enseñen"- dijo sin cambiar de semblante la otra mitad de Butters en su mente.

**OTROS CINCO MINUTOS DESPUES…**

**-**¡LINANE!- exclamo el rubio, la castaña estaba debajo de él boca abajo y agarrando fuertemente las sabanas y el rubio la embestía fuertemente y rápidamente mientras pasaba sus brazos por la cintura de la castaña para apegarla más a él y llegar más a fondo.

-¡Ah Butters!- exclamo la señora con cada embestida que le daba el rubio y luego este se puso de pie si separarse de ella y sujetando ahora las piernas de la mujer y aumentaba más el ritmo de las embestidas y la castaña gemía más y más alto, hasta que…

-¡BUTTERS!- exclamo la mujer en estaxis.

-¡LI-NA-NE!- exclamo el rubio con unas últimas tres embestidas y cayo otra vez rendido encima de ella.

-"Esto es vida"- dijo muy bien complacido la voz gutural en la mente del rubio.

Luego de unos minutos en que recuperaban el aliento empezaron a ponerse sus ropas y arreglárselas y el rubio ya estaba saliendo de la casa.

-Mu-muchas gracias por eso Li-linane- le dijo el rubio aún un poco agitado y con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-De nada, a mí también me gustó mucho, pero no sabía que la tenías tan grande- le alabó la mujer.

-Pu-pues claro que la tengo bien grande, después de todo hace un tiempo volvieron a medírnoslas y yo soy el #1- dijo un poco presumido el rubio.

-Se nota y si algún día estas urgido… puedes venir aquí cuando quieras-le dijo seductoramente.

-Con mu-mucho gusto- le dijo sonrojado el rubio y luego se fue en su Harley a su casa y en el camino se puso a pensar, tal vez la mamá de Eric no lo quiera como él la ama, pero eso no quiere decir que no puede tener un poco de su "cariño" y eso lo hacía muy feliz y ese es el mejor regalo de San Valentín que pudo haber recibido.

-(¿Vez?, te dije que Butters estaba enamorado de ella)- le dije a mi personaje.

-No puedo creerlo…- dijo asombrado Alarcón- Y no puedo esperar para ver cómo reaccionarían los demás al saber eso, claro suponiendo que quiera decírselos.

-(De seguro al culón le va a dar un paro cardiaco)- le dije burlón y los dos reímos.

Fin

**Espero que les haya gustado este fic de romance, aunque no soy experto en fics de romance puse mi mejor esfuerzo, y creo que soy el primero en hacer un fic de esta pareja que voy a llamar… Buttinane XD y muchas gracias a las personas que me dejan reviews en mi fic de Mysterion y espero que hayan tenido un buen día de San Valentín, ya que yo no tuve una hermosa chica esta vez DX.**


End file.
